Mean Girls 2: 2nd Generation
by girlygirl91
Summary: The Mean Girls return to school, prepared to be the nicest girls around. When they meet Melanie, Tiff, Rachel and Stacey their peace is once again thrown into chaos. First Chapter Written.


**AN: First ever fan fic writing, and first chapter to what I hope crosses fingers will turn out to be a pretty good story. About to get started on Chap2.**

Disclaimer: I do not own "Mean Girls" or any Characters in relation to the movie.

**

* * *

**

**Mean Girls 2: 2nd Generation**

_Chapter 1. It Begins Again_

Cady stood in classic girl pose, assorted books clung to her chest, her right leg slightly crossed over the left and staring, in somewhat admiration, at the entrance to her school. How much it had taught her, in the last year, was worth much more then public tuition fees.

Returning for her second school year and first senior year had lots of little promises all built up on the hope the girls had given each other before their holiday break. The hope that they could reform and move on from the pain they had put each other through.

Suddenly, a large yellow bus pulled up and Cady turned. The first off, Janis, every the uncanny and defiantly "different" girl with her trademark grudging look displayed upon her face. Shortly after, the two familiar faces of Gretchen and Karen appeared all bubbly and smiles. They spotted Cady, waved their cutesy waves and quickly found their way over. The girls hugged and chatted freely about their break when a sleek, silver Merc. pulled up close by and out stepped Regina.

Regina closed her car door and made her way over to the posse consisting of the four varying girls. Once arriving, she promptly air kissed each in turn and began to rant about her new birthday car, her holiday and her hockey trials.

Cady smiled at all of her friends however, when her eyes rested on Regina there was a little questioning on her face, when Regina was finished telling her stories, Cady finally spoke.

"So, everything is okay now right Reg?" Just as the question left her mouth, a droning bell sounded from within the school, signalling the start of the new year. As they turn to walk, Regina smiled.

"Oh yeah," she said, "I am so over all of that Queen Bee stuff. Its so immature." Cady nodded.

"That's great!"

When the girls; Regina, Cady, Gretchen, Karen and Janis, reached the stairs a little clique looking group of four pushed in front, gabbing at high speed about this and that person and fluffing their perfectly permed hair.

"Whoa," Cady gasped, "I remember those girls, I seen them at the end of last year on Introduction Day." Janis scowled in their direction.

"They look like tons of fun." She said sarcastically.

The girls continued walking down the hallway. Flashing smiles and waving at their various acquaintances that were scattered around, moving to their morning meeting rooms. Cady pulled out her timetable; to check out what room she was in.

"I got Room 117, what about you girls?" Her friends all checked their papers. Gretchen craned her neck to look at everyone else's.

"Like oh my gosh Cad, so are we!" and Karen let out a little scream.

"Well come on then," Cady said, linking arms with Regina and Janis and they continued on their way.

Later on that day, after sitting through hours of boring lectures about their "most serious school years", the girls sat in the gym. Cady sat in deep thought, head in hand and staring completely into space. Slightly, she grimaced, as she remembered the last time she had assembled in this very place. When all of the girls being ushered in had had their world thrown into complete chaos, thanks to her and her bitchy friends.

_But that's all changed now_. Cady reassured herself, at the same time smiling to Regina, Karen and Gretchen, who had just made their way through the door. They all assembled themselves around Cady, chattering excitedly. Gretchen turned around.

"Are you like, totally pumped about getting your buddy? I hope they are all fletch." Cady had to stifle a snicker at her friend's ever-constant attempt to get 'her word' happening. Then, feeling bad about bagging on her friend (even in her head.) Cady smiled at her.

"I am sure they'll all be fletch." Just then, Janis appeared.

"Oh, just as long as we don't get any little bitches."

A hush settled over the crowd of senior students as their (new) Principal stood and signalled for silence. He clapped his hand together and shouted.

"Lets get this thing going! All seniors to their assigned areas and buddies will be brought in shortly. Remember to play nice!"

Cady, Gretchen, Regina, Janis and Karen all stood and moved to their area in the midst of all the other students. Upon reaching their designated area, Cady got a gut feeling that something was about to turn her world upside down. Just then, a crowd of younger students walked in, including the four stuck up girls Cady was constantly seeing around the school. The teacher who was standing there cleared her throat.

"Right-o. Please remember you will be seeing your buddies on a daily basis for the next year, including extra activities arranged by the school. No choosing or swapping. So lets get to it." The teacher smiled and looked to her list. She began droning on and Cady completely zoned out, until hearing Regina's name.

"Regina and Melanie," "Cady and Rachel," "Karen and Stacey," "Gretchen and Tiff and Janis and Natalie." Their teacher then pointed to the last group of girls standing not far off. Four were together, chatting animatedly and Cady sighed inwardly as she seen they were just the four she was dreading.. in mini skirts and well manicured fingernails, brushing through their permed hair. The fifth girl was standing to the side, looking uncomfortable. She was rather large and had scraggy hair and running shoes with a knee-length skirt.

The younger girls looked up and approached. Melanie was a blonde and seemingly the leader of the clique, Rachel a brunette and a gossip-freak, Stacey was also brunette and followed everything Rachel did and Tiff was another blonde who was very buddy with Melanie. They reminded Cady of herself and her friends far too much.

As Melanie tossed her hair while Cady and her friends stood looking at them, Janis walked over to see her buddy, Natalie, the larger girl of the group. Tiff giggled and turned to the older girls.

"Wow, is your friends buddy like a fat skank or what?"

_Oh no._ Cady thought, groaning inwardly. _What's going to happen now?_


End file.
